


Fortnite is Trash

by tambourinekween



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU where they've never met, Jeremy also gets dragged into a gay bar, M/M, Michael gets dragged to a gay bar, a slight crack fic but also something i put effort into, basically a 1.4k fortnite disstrack, boyf riends - Freeform, cursing maybe, its just spewed consciousness, no i dont regret this, yes this was inspired by an ed sheeran song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambourinekween/pseuds/tambourinekween
Summary: Michael gets dragged to a gay bar. Jeremy also gets dragged to a gay bar.





	Fortnite is Trash

This is stupid. Michael kept repeating that phrase in his head. This is stupid. This is really, really stupid. He took a sip of his drink and sighed. How did his friends even get him to do this? A gay bar? What was this, a sitcom? A rom-com, maybe? He really wanted to go home. 

“Don’t look so sour, Michael.”

Rich reached over the table and nudged his arm. It was easy for him to say. He had nothing to be sour about, sitting under the dim glow of the neon lights with Jake’s arm draped around his shoulder. They’d been dating for months now, still in that honeymoon phase. They were basically the Brad and Angelina of gay couples, minus the horrible implosion (if you read the tabloids which Michael swears up and down he doesn’t read). Rich obviously didn’t understand. 

“This is dumb.” Michael finally vocalized his thoughts. “Why are we doing this again?” 

“Because you’re lonely. Doesn’t he seem lonely, Jake?” 

Jake took a sip of his beer, Michael and Rich followed suit with their own. The taste of alcohol was new and foreign to them like adulthood was. Who knew adulthood would taste like sour piss?

Jake looked down at his drink, as if he were contemplating some big philosophical question. For all Michael knew, maybe he was. Rich and Michael waited for his answer, and, after a moment of silence at the table, Jake opened his mouth. And then he burped. 

“Sorry, what was the question?” Jake furrowed his eyebrows. Michael pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“Jesus _Christ_.” 

“Jake, I asked if you thought Michael seemed lonely.” 

Jake hummed. “You _have_ seemed a bit down, Michael. You know, a relationship would be good for you.”

Michael scoffed at that. “I’m too busy to be looking for a boyfriend, guys. College, remember? A job?” 

“Yes! Having a relationship would really cut out of your Fortnite playing and sleeping until noon before your _online_ classes..” Rich remarked. Jake let out a snort. 

“I still have a job.” 

“Cashiering at the GameStop is not a real job, Mike. You’re just a wuss.”

Michael puffed out his cheeks and looked away from them. “You guys are the worst.” 

“I’m so wounded.” Rich said with mock anguish. Michael had stopped listening, though.

From across the bar, he’d accidentally made eye contact with someone. He was cute, Michael wasn’t going to lie; tall, curly brown hair, and skinny as a rail. His eyes were so blue they were striking to Michael even from a good thirty feet away. Had that boy been staring at him? He and the other both looked at the same time, and from where he was Michael could hear the girls the stranger was with giggling. Rich and Jake were giggling, too. 

“See? There’s already someone here who’s interested in you! And it looks like his friends had the same idea as us!” 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“He was staring.” 

“He was not. No way.”

They bickered on like that for what felt like ages, with Rich insisting that the stranger was staring at him and Michael insisting in turn that that was completely impossible. Their argument didn’t stop until they were interrupted by two people approaching their table. 

“Hello?”

Michael and his friends looked up from each other and to the person standing in front of them. It was the boy from before with one of the girls from his table holding him by the arm as if she were afraid he would try and get away. Michael shrunk down in his seat and didn’t say anything which made his friends laugh at him even more. The boy opened his mouth to speak, but only a couple of squeaking sounds came out. It made the girl laugh. 

“Jeremy, you’re being too shy. His name is Jeremy.” She said, off to the three of them. Jeremy’s cheeks went pink. 

“Chris-” 

“Can he sit here?” She ignored Jeremy and smiled at the boys at the table, most specifically Michael. Rich and Jake shared conspiratory glance with each other before both standing up at the same time. The two of them nodded, clearly loving how uncomfortable Michael was getting. God, how Michael hated them. 

“Actually, we were just about to get up for a bit.” Rich grinned at Michael. The girl smiled more. 

“Would you care to come sit with us?” She asked them, making a show of shoving Jeremy more towards the table and turning away.

“We would love that. You kids have fun.” Rich waved. 

The three of them started off in the direction of the girl’s table, and both Michael and Jeremy called for them to come back. Either they didn’t hear them or they were ignoring them. They both looked out miserably at their friends, and Michael had never before felt so betrayed. It was like the Lion King, and he was Mufasa, Rich and Jake were Scar and the wildebeests were his untapped sexual desires or something like that. Regardless, they left him there to perish. He sighed and looked back at the boy, who was still standing awkwardly next to the table. 

“They ditched us.” Michael huffed. “I can’t believe them.” 

“Neither can I.” The other one slowly sat down and watched Michael carefully, as if Michael were going to yell at him or say no. “Is it okay if I sit here?”

“I- uh- sure,” Michael nodded. He could feel his face getting red. They both looked away. “I hate my friends.” 

“Same. I didn’t even want to come in the first place! But they insisted that it would be fun and that I had to do it. They literally dragged me out of my dorm and into the car against my will. I should have called the police and told them I was being kidnapped.” 

“God, me too. They forced me to come, too. I was perfectly happy at home.” Michael glared over at the table across the bar, only to find that they were all staring at them. 

“Really?” Jeremy looked at him. 

“Yeah. I was playing Fortnite when the two of them practically busted down my door to make me come here.” Michael sighed. Instead of sharing sympathy, Jeremy only scoffed. 

“Jesus Christ, it kind of sounds like they were doing you a favor. Fortnite is fucking trash.” 

“What, are you a PUBG fan or something? Please say no, oh God.” 

“As if I would play that either! How about a game with plot, or at least a level of difficulty? I play Until Dawn.” 

“Holy shit. I love that game.” 

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him. “Oh really?” 

Michael nodded. “Definitely! God, that game is so cool.” 

“Finally, you’re showing some taste. I was worried for a second, there.”

And that spurred on a long, long conversation between them. They started out talking about games, from Until Dawn to more classic games like Pac-Man and Galaga. It moved on from that, eventually. Their likes and dislikes, their friends. Stories about failed dates and hookups gone wrong. Part of Michael hated that he was enjoying this so much, even if the hate sprouted from simply wanting to spite Rich.

After a while, the conversation died down between them. They looked over at the other table. Christine and Rich were still watching them like hawks. 

“God, I feel like I’m on Animal Planet.” Michael muttered. “Like I’m in one of those episodes where the birds are trying to fuck and they’re the people who hold the camera to watch.” 

Jeremy laughed. “That’s a really weird analogy, but okay.” 

“You know what? Let’s get out of here.” 

“And go where? I don’t have a car and you rode here with your friends.” 

“We’ll Uber. I don’t care where we go as long as it isn’t here. I hate to give them the satisfaction of being right, but I can’t stand the feeling of being under a microscope.” 

“Who cares? Let’s just get out of here.” 

Michael nodded. “Sounds good to me.” 

The two of them left together, and made a point of ignoring the table where all of their friends were sitting. As they were walking out of the bar, Michael chuckled to himself. Jeremy glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow. 

“What’s funny?” 

“It’s just- this ended up not being a really stupid idea after all, I guess. Getting off of Fortnite ended up being worthwhile.” 

Jeremy snorted. “See, that’s how they get you. Fortnite makes sure you stay inside and a virgin so you keep playing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Josh for beta-ing this monstrosity


End file.
